t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki:Charart/Approval/Archive 1
Archive for Project Charart ---- Queen Blanks - Approved Aaaaahhhhhh! It's so... So fluffy... I think the tail is a tiny bit big but that is just my opinion. Maybe it's just your style.~Darkshine903'' 02:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' True, but I tried to make it as fat-tailed as possible cx Ripple of MoonClan 02:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Lel. X3''~Darkshine903' 02:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' As stated before, the tail might be a little longer than it should be. Perhaps it could be shortened. Also, the foreleg. This cat seems to be a long haired cat, so that muscle that indicates that there is a leg there, could be fluffier instead of it just being that leg muscle sticking out. This is pretty good, and I like it. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So, to submit a lineart I just kinda put it there, right? The background would need to be transparent though, I take it? ~Aquila The tail is a bit long, maybe make it a tad bit shorter? Other than that, it's pretty good c: Flamestar22 20:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ripple remember these use these Lower lip. I can't do transparent... ; n ;~Darkshine903'' 22:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Guys, even though I'm such a horrible artist, please judge me well. Trust me, it helps lots.~Darkshine903'' 22:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Sorry Flame, those are my old ones. x3 I've improved, so I'm trying out my new ones. Also, Dark, what's the full size of those that you entered? When I click on them they appear blurry. Non-transparent are also accepted, I might be able to make yours transparent with my editing tool. Ripple of MoonClan 23:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Improved, made the tail shorter and added fur to the leg muscle. Ripple of MoonClan 23:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Looks good, just one more thing. There's ALOT of fur on the back, I dunno if cats are to look that furry, but - I guess it's up to Dapple c: Flamestar22 23:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I might remove the fur on the back a little but it's not only Dapple, everyone who is a specialist cooperates. Ripple of MoonClan 23:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Oooh! That's nice Ripple! This is the full size BTW.~Darkshine903'' 23:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC'' Seems a little too blurry to color. Anyway to fix it, Dark? Also, post any pictures only in the 'Chararts for Approval'. Ripple of MoonClan 23:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) If you want my honest opinion, I think this is great, although you may want to make the leader look taller and a bigger image. From that size, the charart looks like a kit. (no offense) Flamestar22 23:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I did but it went through somehow... May e my tablet is glit hung again. And yes, I can just erase the soft edges.~Darkshine903'' 23:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Still, you may want to change that a bit. Otherwise, it's awesome! Flamestar22 23:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flame's right, you might wanna make it taller. Also, the chest seems a little too big. Try seperating the forepaw and the frontal paws apart from each other. Make the tail fluffier too. DON'T FORGET THE WHISKERS! Ripple of MoonClan 23:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I am finding it difficult to do my job on this talk page due to all the edits and the comments. Dark, could you please send me all the pictures on my wall so I can criticize them? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright so taller, WHISKERS, bigger tail. Bigger tail on both, long, or short hair? ''~Darkshine903'' 00:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Okay, finished the final edits. Approved? Ripple of MoonClan 00:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Aproved in my opinion. Fix! And ripple, and tried to make the tail on the long fur bigger. Anymore touches or approved?~Darkshine903'' 01:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Dark, next time, only post 2 pictures on the 'Charart Approval Page' only. Alright, so, the head seems a little too big for the body. The fur is a little chunky, and might need a little flattening. The longhairs seem a little more scruffy than the thin-furred. I think you should make the longhaired cats a little more fatter. Also, the front leg looks a little too thin, stick-like. The face, whiskers, and paws are good too. But the lines might be too thick, make them smaller. Ripple of MoonClan 01:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The eyes are way to light. Try darkening them a bit. Flamestar22 21:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The lines on the face are way lighter and thinner than the rest of it. A good idea may be to try and thin out the rest of the lines to give you more room to thicken the face lines. Also, cat eyes aren't that big. Eyes in general take up 1/5th of the face in length. ~Aquila Yeah, I was slimming the lines as thin as the face before I read these. And the eyes that big is just my style of drawing. I'll post up there how I'm going right now because I just finished the short hairs. So judge them because I don't want to finish and then have to redo it again. Lel. So many criticisms, I think I'm a bad artist. ^ W ^~Darkshine903'' 23:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' You're not a bad artist, everyone improves over time. Anyways, that one looks a lot better than your older ones. What needs a few tweaks are the legs, the front legs seem a little 'bunched' up together with the back legs, try seperating them and placing them where the shoulder of the cat is. Also, the chest needs to swoop inward into the belly. I might create what Dapple did, a 'red-line sketch' to help you show what needs to be fixed. Ripple of MoonClan 23:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think that would help lots.~Darkshine903'' 23:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Any thoughts on the short-hair queen? Ripple of MoonClan 04:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Wait ripple, I reposted on your wall. Approved? And I think you should add a little kid fur.~Darkshine903'' 20:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' What do you mean? Add more fur? The queen is short-haired so I'm trying to keep it a little thin furred. Also, Dark, is there a way to make your charart blank MS Paint safe? Like, for example, see how my charart blank is pixel-ish, can you draw it in those lines? Ripple of MoonClan 01:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, no. My app is actually free and it doesn't even have a smudge tool and I can't circle to move things into place. I can only do it by layer. Really simple actually... Wish I had an actually drawing app.~Darkshine903'' 02:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC)'' Leader Blanks - Approved My first charart blanks yay. ~Aquila Whoa the lines turned red what the hell. ~Aquila As I constantly draw long-haired kitties and love them so much, I believe the long haired could use a little more fur on the cheeks and the chest. Perhaps the hindlegs too, or else this would be a medium-haired cat. These are great, over all. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Re-upload. Is that good or does it need more poof? ~Aquila That's great, I don't see anything else that needs fixing. Accepted. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Kit Blanks - Approved I tried my best, the face looks a little wierd. Please tell me any changes or fixes. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) This is really good, Ripple. The lines on the front legs of the long-hair seem a bit out of place though. Since it's a long-hair, I don't think we should be able to see those lines. ~Aquila OMG THIS IS SO CUTE <3! This is really good, but I would suggest making the long-hair kit just a tad bit more (not hairy), and what's the line at his hind-foot? Flamestar22 21:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks guys, I removed the leg-fur and kind of redid the chest. Anymore specifcs to be fixed? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) The front paws don't quite seem to be touching the ground. Almost like barely touching the ground. Try making the leg go straight down and then curve. I can make a redline if you like. And it the rougue blank approved?☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:02, May 31, 2015 ''''(UTC) Hmm, Dark, I kind of don't get what you mean. As I look aat it, it looks like the paws are sort of floating like you said, but I see the cat as being tilted backwards slightly. I don't know, not sure if I should fix it too. Also, you can make a red-line if you'd like. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) So, approved? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Everybody else approve?~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:29, June 2, 2015 (UTC)'' I don't see anything wrong with it. - ~~~ Approved. ~Aquila Warrior Blanks - Approved The legs are a little short. Almost kittish. Try making them longer. Otherwise, flawless!☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Dark's right, the legs are short, especially on the long haired cat. Also, the muzzle needs a little updating, it's a bit too round. The tail needs to be longer for both of them. That's all, I'm guessing. '''Ripple ofMoonClan☽ 21:00, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I had a thought that the legs and tail was off but I was in a hurry because of my mom. Thank you for the criticism. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you reuploaded the little cuties yet? If not, the legs still look too short. Just checking. c: Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't. earlier I got too frustrated in trying to fix the legs because they didn't look proportional and now I don't have my mom's laptop so we'll have to wait. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) It looks more like an apprentice than a warrior, but that's just my opinion. (Sorry if I sound rude) Flamestar22 23:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Both Warrior Chartarts updated. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm noticing that my blanks are like extremely smooth lines, while some of you are using the normal Pencil tool like from Paint. Should I do this as well? -Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) It:s fine Dapple. I like it. I'm noticing now that the paws on the longhair looks a bit too big. Maybe make it like the shorthair's? Andthere are some dark, faint marks around the face. Could you erase that?~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:47, June 2, 2015 (UTC)'' Yeah, I am fixing the paws. I had to get off my mom's laptop though and I never got to finish it. Also, those lines are just the cheeks. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Approved! IDEA?! At least three specialists have to agree of approving before being added. Because someone might see a mistake but it's already approved. ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Approved, the tail is much better and the paws are looking much better. Nice job! '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I get that it's your style, but the eyes look a little big for a cat. ~Aquila They look fine, half of these blanks aren't anatomically correct anyways, especially when it comes to eyes. Approved.Silverstar 00:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- For Approval ~Aquila My only complaint is tyat the whiskers seem a bit droopy. That's all I'm guessing.~''☾Darkshine903☽'' Dark, that's natural for a cat in side view. ~Aquila'' I have to agree with Dark, the whiskers do seem as if they are drooping. You may want to fix that, and add some whiskers on the forehead as well. Also, the left back leg on the shorthair seems a little too short. If you look on the other leg, it's longer so you might want to make the left leg longer too. Otherwise, the anatomy is great! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:26, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Really? That's not how it looked on the reference picture I used. How should I fix the whiskers? You weren't exactly clear on that. ~Aquila Since apprentices are younger cats you might want to make the cat shorter (the body-length). '''Re-uploaded.' ~Aquila Approved.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 22:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Deputy Blanks for Approval Shorthair and Longhair blanks for deputy rank. I don't know about these, the anatomy is off, this was referenced off a real cat. '''Ripple.of.mc | Talk 03:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) This is really good. The only thing I can say is that the long-hared cat's tail may be a little long. Either that or the body is too short, as the average tail is supposed to reach up to the cat's shoulder if you stretched it out, but this looks like it'd reach its face. ~Aquila Re-uploaded Ripple.of.mc | Talk 01:38, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I feel like the mouth is too close to the nose.☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' The mouth looks fine to me, if a little asymmetrical. Front paws are looking a little flat though. Try making them sort of touch the ground more, and make them rounder. Ears are supposed to be slightly rounded, too. ~Aquila Alright I'll try fixing them. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) oop flame and i just realized that you had these up and had dapple give the ok to add some of my blanks as the deputies? we could find another use for mine (loners/warriors/med cats), or make these loners/warriors/med cats? idk fam its up to you but i'm in love with these i'm literally screaming internally @ all of your blanks like. oh my gooooooooood. yells. ok any way up 2 u fam 22:12, 11/15/2015 hmmm the paws still look odd; try giving them flat bottoms. the cat is positioned so three paws are flat on the ground, with weight distributed evenly among them. try making them a bit more like the back paws, even the one that's not straight on the ground. also, with the shoulder, i'd remove that curve; it makes the cat look v uncomfortable and rigid. instead of that curce continuing from the leg, leave a little of that line so there's definition between the chest / abdomen, and draw a tuft of fur where the shoulder currently is. i can provide sketches if this is horrendously worded 21:13, 11/16/2015 Re-uploaded 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 02:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Approved? ~Aquila I think the bottom of the front paw needs to be more flat, like, less rounded and touching the ground more. I may be wrong but that is my personal opinion.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, idk Dark, the paws would be too round if I flatted them out some more. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 00:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. Then approved.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:54, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ok so i'm willing to do a bunch of chararts here but which ones are needed? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Flame, you could do the ones that are avialable on the charart page. Btw deputy was made already. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) whoops sorry i'll re-reserve. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) It's okay ^^ 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC)